


Baby, Baby

by AtlSaints9405



Series: Song Ships [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los rompimientos siempre son duros aunque sean por mutuo acuerdo y aun más si sigues enamorado de esa persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Esto es ficción y, hasta donde yo sé, nada de lo que se dice aquí es real.

_Los rompimientos siempre son duros. Incluso cuando son por mutuo acuerdo_

Eso fue lo que le dijo Namjoon una semana después de que Hoseok se fue, como respuesta a la pregunta ¿por qué estoy actuando así?

Hoseok y él lo dejaron por las buenas. El bailarín viajó a Estados Unidos para aprender de los mejores, Yoongi dijo que no le gustaban las relaciones de larga distancia, Hoseok lo aceptó y ambos acordaron romper cuando el bailarín se montase al avión que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo. No llamadas, no mensajes y nada de contacto hasta que el menor regresara.

Un plan aprueba de tontos ¿no?

Por supuesto que no.

Porque los rompimientos apestaban, sobre todo cuando no habías olvidado a esa persona.

Eso lo descubrió seis meses después del viaje de Hoseok, cuando estaba solo y ya no tenía derecho al “pasaremos tiempo contigo para que no pienses en Hobi” de sus amigos. Además, los quería pero hay momentos en que estar con ellos era demasiado para él.

Así que llamó a Hoseok (sí, rompió una de las reglas) y contestó Yugyeom, el chico que se había ido con él, para decirle que el bailarín salió con los chicos del grupo de baile y que no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Yoongi agradeció al menor y le dijo que no dijera nada de la llamada a su ex novio.  
Evidentemente, había sido superado.

Por eso estaba en su habitación, recostado, enviando mensajes a sus amigos y pidiéndoles creativamente (Yoongi nunca lo haría directamente por mucho que lo necesitara. Arruinaría su imagen de “chico malo maloso”) que pasaran por su apartamento para hacer algo.

Namjoon estaba con Jin, le dijo directamente el modelo después de la décima llamada. Aunque, antes de colgarle, el mayor dejó claro que estaba cordialmente invitado a ver Lego Movie con ellos. Yoongi no veía películas de muñequitos, y tampoco Jin o Namjoon, así que decidió eliminarlos de su lista. Estaba seguro que ver Lego Movie era un sinónimo de besarse hasta el cansancio.

Jimin, Jungkook y Taehyung recibieron sus llamadas mucho más animados. ( _¿cuándo ellos no están animados?_. Le hubiese dicho Hoseok). Estaban jugando NBA Live y le aseguraron que una pizza grande llegaría pronto al apartamento acompañada de una buena cantidad de Soju. Yoongi no necesitó analizar nada antes de comenzar a buscar su chaqueta.

En el momento en que iba a cerrar la puerta, su celular comenzó a sonar. Era un número desconocido. Con código de Estados Unidos. Tal vez, Hoseok. No. Seguramente, Hoseok. ¿a quién más conocía en Estados Unidos? Yugyeom debió haberle contado sobre la llamada.  
Maldijo al bailarín, ahora tendría que contestar el teléfono y admitir que lo llamó. 

-Rompí las reglas-el menor dijo con voz traviesa a modo de saludo

-¿Yugyeom te dijo, verdad?

-¿qué? ¿Yugyeom?-Yoongi se podía imaginar al menor frunciendo el ceño al otro lado del teléfono-¿hablaste con él?

-te llamé hace una hora

-Ah…-el bailarín comenzó a reírse. El mayor siempre se sorprendía por la facilidad que tenía su risa de tranquilizarlo-. No he hablado con él, lo hice por qué quería

Yoongi no dijo nada, ya hizo suficiente con admitir que fue el primero en llamar. Además, lo único que quería preguntarle al menor era si no estaba con sus amigos y por qué seguía perdiendo tiempo con él. Así que lo qudebería hacer era continuar con su imagen de chico duro.  
Por supuesto, Hoseok nunca iba a dejarlo así.

-¿y por qué llamaste?

"Te extrañaba". Obviamente, no lo dijo.

-estaba aburrido

-ah…

-¿no estabas con tus amigos?

-están durmiendo. Además, ellos no son tú

Cuando el menor comenzó a reír al otro lado de le línea, Yoongi comenzó a sospechar que este tomó demasiados tragos.

-¿de qué te ríes? ¿estás borracho? Hoseok, si esto es una broma de mierda…

-no-el menor comenzó a reír-claro que no-volvió a reírse-¿porqué haría una broma con algo como eso?

-no sé, a veces puedes ser retorcido

-¿sí, como para decirte que te extraño cuando no lo hago?-Hubo un ruido al otro lado como el de una puerta cerrándose-¿tú no me extrañas?

"Siempre lo hago". Tampoco dijo eso

La línea se quedó en silencio mientras Hoseok esperaba una respuesta del mayor. Durante ese tiempo Yoongi quiso decirle algo, tal vez terminarlo todo y decirle que no lo extrañaba o, mejor, decirle que sí lo extrañaba y volver a la normalidad.

-¿cómo están todos?-Hoseok dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Se había cansado de esperar a que Yoongi le dijera que lo extrañaba

-¿acaso no hablas con ellos todos los días?

-sí…

Yoongi no necesitó mucho más para comprender el “pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú” implícito en la conversación.

Comenzó a contarle sobre la “cita que Namjoon intentó tener con Jin y cómo esta terminó en una invitación para todos (¿quién iba a saber que Taehyung y Jungkook escucharon cuando el rapero le dijo a Yoongi que irían a ver el _Viaje de Shijiro_ ). El intento de relación de Jimin con la chica que solía llevar la pizza al apartamento de Jin (ahora, tuvieron que buscar otro local para ellos) y el nuevo videojuego que había conseguido Jungkook (¿The Last of us? Qué envidia).

  
No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó y tampoco le importaba. Solo tenía en su mente que estaba hablando con Hoseok después de casi tres meses sin contacto.  Lo extrañaba, sino lo hiciera no hubiese llamado a sus amigos a las ocho de la noche para hacer algo con ellos, pero no había caído en cuenta el bien que le hacia estar con Hoseok. Era como si toda la presión que podría exister en el mundo desapareciera de sus hombros, como si en el mundo estuvieran solo él y la hermosa sonrisa del menor.

-y tú, cómo estás

-no tengo tanto para contar como tú

-¿no? ¿y tus amigos?–Yoongi se preguntó si sonaba celoso

-ya conociste a Yugyeom

-sí

Yoongi dijo sencillamente. El chico era el otro acompañante en el viaje de Hoseok. Al inicio no le cayó bien, era demasiado alto, sonriente y guapo. Además miraba a su novio como si este fuese la fuente de todo conocimiento. Pero con el tiempo, y después de enterarse que este era muy heterosexual, comenzó a apreciar al menor.

-entonces ya los conoces a todos

-¿en serio?

-¿no me crees?-el menor comenzó a reírse-Yugyeom es mi mejor amigo aquí y el resto son mis compañeros de trabajo. Te podría contar millones de cosas sobre ellos, pero sé que no te interesará

"Me interesa todo lo que tienes que decir". Otra cosa que no dijo

En la otra línea, la voz de una chica llamó a Hoseok y el menor suspiró.

-no quiero colgar el teléfono

"Yo tampoco". Pasó por su mente pero no fue capaz de expresarlo

-pero debes hacerlo

-¿puedo llamarte otra vez?

"Cada vez que lo desees". Quiso responder

-no-el corto silencio que siguió a la respuesta fue aplastante-. Se supone que hicimos un trato, no nos veríamos hasta que...

-bien-el menor lo interrumpió. Sonaba enojado-nos vemos en tres años

Mientras recorría la distancia hasta el apartamento de Jimin y Taehyung, Yoongi se repitió una y otra vez que tomó la mejor decisión.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ahora viene una explicación sobre el fanfic )  
> Le puse el nombre Baby, Baby porque mientras iba escribiendo estaba escuchando Baby, Baby de Winner (muchas veces seguidas, lo admito), la historia en mi mente era completamente diferente y no terminaría así (iba a ser un Yoonmin e iba mejor con la canción) pero me salió esto (¡mi primer Yoonseok!) y me pareció bien publicarlo.  
> (Fin de la explicación)
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
